User talk:Fusion Aquaabyss
Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Things Look Grim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FusionFaller (Talk) 20:57, 20 March 2009 Missions Thanks for adding to the Mission Pages. Next time could you use the mission Template? --Arceus Master Elemental(Dexter ♥ Blossom) 00:35, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll try mission the mission templates. FusionFaller just told me to edit as much as I can and let other people do the rest I can't do. Sorry if I cause any trouble. Dexter Gudie missions Yeah, I'll add 'em. Should be on later today. Moderatorship Hey Aquaabyss! I have never really thanked you for all the hard work you have done recently, an as well as AME I would like to offer you a Moderator upgrade. That means that you'll have the responsability of checking the edits of fellow editors and a new tool to revert any vandalism, mostly what you have been helping us with, only a litle bit easier and a litle bit more constant. Of course your opinion in the wiki will have a little more of weight than a regular user. What do you say? FusionFaller 14:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Bloo do you mean bloo47? Question Not sure what you meant by 'use dailogue for the new pages'. I've been using the templates that are on the help page. Anything else I should be doing while editing the missions? Skin? Admin? Are you serious? I guess, sure... Hey! Hey Im not new to Fusion Fall but I want to know your Fusion Fall name! Also can you move my Bubbleheads code page to the right place? Sorry for the inconvenience! Cheese Ninja Master 05:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) .png Do you know why this is happening? When I try to edit the mission page, all the stuff shows up in one jumbled together paragraph. And when I click preview, even if I don't change anything, the whole mission list is messed up. Can you help? It's okay of you don't. FusionBenny 01:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Editing tables You should turn off the rich text editor if you're going to be editing tables. It just breaks them. It's the first checkbox in the editing tab of your preferences. The Rogue Penguin 04:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) FusionFaller Doom Strider You should just delete the image. It can be replaced with a good one later. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 03:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you I now understand and will follow the guidelines. Thanks for you help --Uzamakiiscool 15:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Usamakiiscoll why the flippin heck!!!!!!!!!! >=( why did you change my profile! its mine and i can do what i want with it! plz dont edit it again just wondering why did you delete what i posted? I will be busy. I will try to keep an eye out for them, but I am reading two 500 page books for my summer reading currently so I might not be that efficient in helping. Sorry if I brought any disappointment. FusionBenny 00:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny Should I..... Should I continue to modify the "cartoons never coming to fusion fall" page or just leave it alone since "ananymous user" (dont know if it was admin not logged in) deleted it? :) hi i want a cheese nano... --Mr guy 21:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Block Yeah, 69.237.184.17, posted nonsense on a mission. But that was his only edit. Post ok ok Excuse me, you blocked my IP address for "Put nonsense/gibberish" when I said FF had fired Grigon, yet you later put in that "nonsense". -IP user 173.62.241.53 1. Thank you for checking on your release date. 2. You put fired. They didn't say that they fired him. All they said that they weren't working on the game. Block 65.8.213.141 Uh, does a spam comment on blog and editing my talk page count? Why do you keep on doing this? Why do you keep undoing what I put; first at Aku then Princess? KRSPACET well basicly the title is the question For Aku, most info you put in didn't make sense. For Princess, You cut out 1/3 of what Princess is. KRSPACET well in Aku yours was opinion oriented. And Princess was a error I will admit. And why did you revert my edits in represented. Zack was missing ( he had a nano hidden) and I edited the name of not represented to be more Neatral. Honestly; your always going on about opinions but you put yours in everything. Vandalism Hey Fusion Aquaabyss, I just wanted to let you know that there's been some recent vandalism here. There's a few images that will need deleting and I suggest you block that user, but I think I got most of his edits reverted. Happy Editing, and message me on my talk page if you need any help! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 04:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) That was my older Brother! I'M SO ANGRY AT HIM RIGHT NOW! D:< FusionPlank23 I AM SO MAD AT HIM! I am so sorry for this WHOLE mess he made.... Hope i'm not being a prick here Umm, Yeah, hi....I did an edit here about 13 days back towards the "Cartoons Represented" tab saying that Transformers Animated was not made by Marvel but by Hasbro...Reason being is because Marvel lost the licence to Transformers 20 years ago and is not getting it back, now someone came and changed it back to Marvel, is it all right if I change it back to Hasbro Um..? First off, several members here (including you, Aqua) have been editing some pages and actually destroying them grammatically. Heck, I made an article on Argost and, while it isn't big, Courage4ever (or whatever) came in and changed his last line "All the things that make Dracula, Dracula", removed the parenthesis and destroyed it grammatically. Sorry, but stuff like this really irritates me. I make a few mistakes, but they're mostly small spelling mistakes and unnoticeable grammar mistakes. I tend to fix stuff like that up, on the Fusionfall Wiki. Btw, putting that you are easily irritated and quickly block people isn't very good. Another member of the site could technically ask to adopt the wiki from you because you are blocking good editors because you are "easily irritated". (if I get blocked for THIS, I swear I will be getting the wikia staff on you. If it's for something else that's reasonable, then, yeah) Wtf?! Dude, where did I intimidate Fusion? I said that people were making articles even worse. Then I said it wasn't very smart of Aqua (or whatever) to put that he is easily irritated. I left a little thing at the end, saying "If I get blocked for this message, I will get the Wikia staff on you. If for something else reasonable, that's okay.". Technically, that's not intimidation-that's just me trying to keep from getting blocked over a stupid talk page message. So honestly, where did I intimidate you? I said I would report you to the Wikia staff if you blocked me for that message (which you did), not if you blocked me for a legit reason. So? I guess that could be counted as intimidation, but this is a serious misuse of power-where's Fusionfaller? And btw, the Argost page info is out-of-date. You'll need to update it (if you know what to update). Unregistered "I mostly ban unregistered users."..? So you're stereotyping unregistered users as vandals and spammers? Reply Exactly what do you want me to do? I is confused Un block me Hey Aqua this is lenopow if you look at what i removed i had a reason it was Inaccurate if u look at his hat it has the number 2 on it which is a player hat only! and he is wearing the BLUE USER KND UNIFORM!!!!! And he was standing in front of a pilot to give the appearance he was one so i deleted BECAUSE IT WAS INACCURATE!!!!!! SO UNBAN ME!!!!!!!! --Keyjedi 22:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with Lenopow, that color is off, the Scamper fliers are in green. But I didn't delete it when I was looking at it, because I didn't have a photo to replace it Trivia Pages? Should we start adding Trivia sections to character and area pages? :Sure. You think we should do something with the Fusions? Just the images without a page is bothering me. Predicting Hi Fusion Aquaabyss i'm Aneri,the Admin of wiki chowder.I know your an Admin and all,but i got one answer that's bugging me. How do you know what cartoon network character is coming on the holiday's like chowder for Christmas and Nazz for Valentine's? :Hi Aneri. They are just ideas. The Fusion Fall Staff could've looked at my suggestions. I'm gonna change Chowder to a Shop Keeper. Those unconfirmed Nanos --Keyjedi 21:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was just looking around the Inheriwiki, you know the one for Eragon, and they had a speculation page for the next book, maybe this wiki could use one, oh P.S how do you upload a character picture off of FF to your computer then onto the wiki? I think you may want to see this, it could pose a threat to the wiki http://forums.fusionfall.com/thread.jspa?messageID=661486��--[[User:Sammiasias|Sammiasias]] 22:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) WHAT?! Hey! When was my thought of uploading Chowder's picture called "Spam/Vandalism"?! I was just uploading it because no one had Chowder's picture up yet! And if this is about licensing, I took the picture myself. No one's bad talking about the hard work I did to get the pictures of the Fusion Blowfishes. So WHY DO THIS TO CHOWDER'S PICTURE?! HUH?! --Narutoheroes12 01:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Saw the new picture. Unfortunately, I think it's kind of too small to even see. --Narutoheroes12 02:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, Sorry Sorry about the question thing. I just keep wondering...--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 04:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I used the mission templets on Pack Attack but I had to get off so it's half done. I'll finish it as soon as I can. :S--Fusion Lucario 21:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC)